Date Night
by Risen Moon
Summary: James and Lily go on a date to take a break from working at the Order. They leave Remus and Sirus in charge of Harry. Maybe not the best idea. Minor languge.
1. Chapter 1

Date Night: Oh, Shit.

If it were possible for the two men sitting on the Potter's couch to shrink away any more, they would. Even though they had spent most of their time at Hogwarts getting their ears chewed off by teachers, nothing could prepare them for a mother's instructions for first time baby sitters. A first for both parties, actually.

"And if anything, absolutely anything, happens to Harry, I will personally throw you clear to Germany." That would be Lily Evans Potter, first time mother and worrier extraordinaire.

James chuckled from the doorway. "If Moony and Padfoot can handle the Forbidden Forest, I think they can handle Harry for the evening, love."

Lily shook her head. "They'd better," she growled, casting a glare at Sirius and Remus. Sirius gave her what he hoped was a good "I promise not to hurt your baby so please don't kill me" smile. When her glare didn't lessen, he dropped the smile.

"Well," Remus said. "Let's go see the tyke, shall we?"

Lily nodded and lead the way up the stairs to Harry's nursery. The young boy was laying in a red and gold crib, with a little owl mobile over his head. He giggled as Sirius and Remus walked in. "Pa-foo! Moony!" He chortled in delight.

Sirius laughed. "Still haven't gotten it down, eh Harry? Well, we'll figure it out soon enough."

James placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. "We need to go, love."

Lily sighed. "I'm just so dang worried, James. I know Dumbledore said we needed a break, but Harry-"

James interrupted her. "He'll be fine. He has two of the finest wizards watching him. Now, lets go."

A short time later, Remus and Sirius were alone with Harry. They sat awkwardly in the small sofa that was in the nursery, reading over a list of instructions and rules Lily had left behind. "Never expect her to be unprepared." Remus said with a shake of his head.

The two Marauders carefully read over each rule, occasionally getting up to cheak for items listed on the instructions. As promised, a stack of diapers laid inside the drawer of the changing table, along with anything else needed to change Harry's diaper. An odd pie like thing was in the fridge- a "pizza" according to Lily- with baking instructions in neat, large handwriting. Several toys were tucked in out-of-the-way closets. Everything was set.

Until Sirius looked up. "Where's Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"Oh crap. Crapcrapcrapbloodyhellcrap!" Remus began to rant. "We can't do this. We are so dead. We're dead!" He stood up and snatched his wand from the table. "We'll send a Patronus message. Maybe if we explain, she-"

Sirius jerked the wand out of his hand. "Or maybe we'll look for him first?"

Remus looked at him strangely, like he had just said to eat Harry. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll go as Padfoot and sniff around. You-" he shoved the wand back into the werewolf's hand - "go downstairs." With that, he smirked as he changed into a large black dog. He lowered his head, and began to sniff. He had smelled Harry as the dog many times, having played with him. Now, he smelled deeply, trying to find the strongest most recent scent. That was strange. The scent was still strongest and most recent from Harry's cradle. He trotted closer.

"He's not there, Sirius." Remus snapped from the doorway.

Sirius ignored him. He stuck his nose in between the bars, and felt a cloth that wasn't there brush aginst his nose. Grabbing it, he pulled, reveling Harry. In his jaws was a silvery cloth. He spat it out and transformed back to himself.

"Damn it James!" He cursed. He loomed back at his friend. Remus shook his head.

"He is going to hear it. You could smell him on the cloak?"

"Absolutely. It was definitely him."

"Ugh. Let's just start supper." He gathered Harry in his arms, and headed back downstairs. Siruis followed, cautious about keeping an eye on the young boy.

While Remus set Harry on the floor in the living room, Siruis opened the fridge to see the "pizza". He lifted up the scrap of parchment and read it.

 _For the Pizza-_

 _Set oven for 205 degrees, and bake for 20 minutes. Take out, and allow to cool for 2-3 minutes. Harry has some cereal and formula in the pantry._

 _Careful,boys!_

 _~Lily_

Sirus shrugged. This couldn't be too hard, right?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

I am soo sorry for posting the same chapter twice! This is my first fic, and I have no idea how to use this site. Well, i figured ot out now, and their is more to come! Thanks for reading!


End file.
